


Pizza Delivery

by arturowrites



Series: Dreambur One-Shots [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dreambur, George and Sapnap are power couple, Georgenap, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Patches is there, Pizza, Technobabble, Wilbur is Pizza Man, patches - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arturowrites/pseuds/arturowrites
Summary: Wilbur is having a bad day and has to work on Christmas Eve.orDream doesn't have any food left and orders a pizza.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreambur One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014135
Comments: 14
Kudos: 337





	Pizza Delivery

“Are you going to spend another Christmas alone?” His best friend asked over the phone.

“Geez George, you don’t have to remind him every time you speak with him.” Dream could hear Sapnap in the background from George’s side of the line.

It was the same conversation. Every year. Every holiday.

“ _Y_ _es,_ George. I will be spending Christmas on my own. And don’t worry Sap, after the last 34 times I got used to him asking shitty questions.”

“Hey.” George replied offended. Sapnap’s laugh filtered through the line to Dream’s ears. His friends started bickering and Dream only smiled as he just listened to them.

Suddenly Dream’s stomach growled. He was forced to remember that this year, his friends were in Britain. As a Christmas gift, Sapnap had decided to visit George across the ocean, leaving Dream alone. They invited him to go too, but Dream knew better than to third-wheel the couple, so he decided to just stay in Florida. 

Dream recently bought a pair of Airpods after his last ones stopped working without any apparent reason. He left his phone on the counter and walked over the fridge to see what he could eat.

“ _Fuck._ ” Apparently Dream forgot to silence himself because both Sapnap and George stopped talking.

“Are you okay, Dream?” They asked in unison.

“Y-yeah. It’s just that... I-I don’t seem to have any food left.”

Silence.

“Are you serious?”

“Are you stupid?” Sapnap and George’s voices filled Dream’s ears. He had to take out one of the earphones because of the sudden noise.

Sometimes, he wondered how the two of them worked together despite the fact that they were total opposites, but at the same time, he loved how his friends finally got together after years of _obvious_ hints of liking each other.

“I guess I forgot to buy groceries.” Dream explained after grabbing his phone and lowering the volume in case his friends had another outburst.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ll just wait until tomorrow. All the stores are closed now.” Sapnap laughed sarcastically at Dream’s plan.

“You? You can’t go an _hour_ without eating a snack. How are you planning on spending the whole night of Christmas Eve without eating at all?” Dream had to admit Sapnap had a point. His stomach growled again.

“Didn’t you tell us that there was a restaurant that’s open twenty-four hours?” George wondered. 

“I think so. It’s a Pizza Hut. But on Christmas eve? I don’t think they’re open.”

“You’ll just have to call, then.” Maybe George’s intentions were good, but Dream had known him for a long time. When he wanted something, he would distract you with some shit and, without you noticing, he would get his way. And right now Dream had the feeling that George wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, and for that to happen he needed to end the call with Dream.

Honestly, Dream was too hungry to fight his friend, so he just said,  
“You’re right. I’ll try calling them. Merry Christmas to you both.”

“Bye, Dream. Merry Christmas!”

_Click._

The call ended.

Silence engulfed the apartment once again. Dream had never felt so lonely. It was true, he had managed to live most of his adult life alone, but sometimes he missed being able to cuddle with someone at nights before going to sleep, or holding hands with someone when he needed it.

Dream unlocked his phone and scanned the internet for Pizza Hut’s phone number. Once he found it and decided what he was going to order, he called them.

“ _Hello. Thank you for choosing Pizza Hut. What would you like to order?_ ”

Well, at least it was open.

\----------------

Fuck life!

Fuck people!

Fuck Christmas!

And most importantly, fuck Pizza Hut!

Everything was going fine for Wilbur that week, until his landlord decided to increase the rent for “Christmas decorations.” Wilbur wasn’t exactly in a _bad_ economic position, but he couldn’t spend money on the little unnecessary things he wanted like he was able to back in the UK. He had just the right amount of money to eat and to pay the rent, but now, everything was fucked up.

Wilbur knew he wasn’t going to get a raise so suddenly and he didn’t have any friends in Florida to send him money, so he asked his boss if he could work extra hours to pay the rent. 

What he didn’t expect was his boss to put him to work on Christmas Eve. Alone.

Luckily, not a lot of people ordered pizza the night before Christmas. Most of them stayed at home with their families, eating ham or whatever shit Americans ate on this holiday. This was Wilbur’s first year away from home and he was still getting used to it.

The only company Wilbur had in the Pizza Hut was the security guard who stood at the front of the restaurant. His name was Technoblade, if Wilbur remembered correctly. However, they didn’t talk too much, he was just there to keep an eye out for any thieves. That night, Wilbur was in charge of the cash register, preparing the pizzas and delivering if necessary, so someone had to watch the place while Wilbur was out delivering the orders.

The phone of the counter started ringing, starling the brunette.

_Fuck!_ He had hoped the rest of the night could be calm. He just wanted the money and he had better things to do. He sighed, longing to be home. He wanted to finish writing his song.

Wilbur put on his fake happy voice and answered the phone

“Hello. Thank you for choosing Pizza Hut. What would you like to order?” The same line. Every. Fucking. Time.

“H-hello? I-I would like a large size pepperoni pizza, please.” At least the person knew what he wanted.

“Would you like a combo with that?”

“No. Um, thank you.”

“What’s your name sir?”

“Dream. It should appear on the platform.” And he was right. As Wilbur finished typing the man’s name his direction appeared on the screen of the computer. Wilbur sighed with relief; His destination was close enough to the Pizza Hut. He would just deliver the pizza and head back to his spot behind the counter. Easy.

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“Cash or card?”

“Cash.”

“I- Your order will arrive in 10 minutes.”

“Thank you.”

Wilbur ended the call. 

Quickly, he went to the kitchen. A benefit of working in a fast-food place is that almost all the food was already done. Wilbur grabbed a pizza box from the pepperoni shelf.

He went to the counter again with the pizza and clicked the ‘ _print order’_ so he could take the receipt to Dream. 

Wilbur glanced at his watch.

_11:15 p.m._

Less than one hour until Christmas and there was Wilbur, climbing onto a motorcycle after putting a client’s order in the box at the back of his bike. With a nod to Techno, Wilbur turned on the vehicle and drove through the empty streets of Florida.

\----------

Dream had never liked to order pizza. Actually, he’d never liked to order at any delivery place at all. Everytime someone answered the call, Dream got all nervous and started stuttering. This time, he even wrote a mini-script so the process wasn’t so hard. However, the voice of the man that answered the phone threw Dream off his game. He didn’t like to assume things, but he was pretty sure the man was from the UK because of his accent. Dream liked it. A lot.

_Oh my fucking gosh Dream, pull yourself together. It was just a voice._

Dream had previously ordered from that Pizza Hut multiple times and he knew that at most, they could take ten minutes to deliver his order, so he thought the time would be even shorter due to the fact that it was Christmas Eve. 

He went to search for his wallet to make the payment. When he entered his bedroom, Dream was met with Patches, his cat, laying on the bed. She looked up at him when he got close to the nightstand. There, he took some money and decided to give a good tip to the delivery person. Maybe he was alone, but at least he was in his house. He couldn’t imagine having to work that late on a holiday. 

Dream exited his room and went back to the kitchen. He hadn’t ordered the combo with the soda because he planned on getting drunk. Passing out until Christmas seemed like a good idea. It would be fun. He looked through the cabinets and found a bottle of wine.

_11:22 p.m._

In the silence of the night Dream heard the motor of the bike from his apartment so he grabbed the money and waited by the door. Patches following him closely. Dream looked at his cat and for a moment he got worried. Patches had the tendency of... _attacking_ new people if they got close enough, so Dream hoped everything would go well.

After a few minutes someone knocked on the door. Patches visibly tensed and Dream crouched to stroke her back, calming her before opening the door. 

Dream’s breath hitched. In front of him was the most handsome man he has ever seen. The man was taller than Dream so he had to look up to meet his dark brown eyes. Brown locks were covered by a red velvet beanie, they looked so fluffy that Dream had to control himself to just reach out and touch them. Before that day, Dream never paid attention to the delivery person, he just spaced out until they handed him the food and he passed them the money so they could go, but now Dream could say with total confidence that the uniform was _made_ for the man. It embraced his body perfectly and the black jacket with the little Pizza Hut logo on the right side made him look even better.

Movement at his feet shook him out of his daze and Dream looked down to see Patches walking towards the delivery man.

\--------

Wilbur loved cats. A bunch of his friends back in the UK had cats and he got along with each one of them. Without any second thoughts, Wilbur shoved the pizza box to Dream so he could have his hands free to pick up the cat. Also, he needed a distraction from Dream. Who gave the other the right to look so good? His emerald eyes seemed to read his soul in the few seconds he looked directly into them. As he settled the cat on his shoulder she began to lick his ear. Wilbur couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What’s her name?” He looked at Dream again and was a bit confused to see him with a little smile.

“Patches.” Dream put the pizza on the table and turned to Wilbur. “It’s curious. She had never gotten along with new people, but she seems to really like you.”  
Wilbur debated mentally on telling him about his life in the UK, but he decided not to. He barely knew the man.

“That’s going to be $14.99,” Wilbur said, breaking the moment and putting Patches back on the floor.

Dream already had the money in his hand, so he just gave it to Wilbur. The brunette shoved it in his pocket and as he was about to give the receipt to Dream he realized that he left it on the delivery motorcycle.

“Fuck.” He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but Dream heard him. Wilbur hoped he wouldn’t report him or anything. That had happened before to Wilbur and his boss would take out money from the paycheck.

“What’s wrong?” Dream asked with genuine concern lacing his voice.

“I forgot the receipt on the motorcycle.”

“Oh, that’s okay, I don’t need it-”

“Unfortunately, my boss would kill me if he finds out that I didn’t give the receipt to a customer. I’ll be right back.”

Before Dream could say anything else, Wilbur left the apartment and started to climb down the stairs. Luckily, Dream lived on the second floor so Wilbur didn’t have too far to go.

Wilbur exited the building and walked out the security gate. He reached the bike and searched for the check on the box of the vehicle. Once he found what he was looking for, he retraced his steps to Dream’s apartment. Then, he realized that Dream was one of the only apartments without any Christmas decorations, something he hadn’t paid attention to during his first trip. 

Maybe he didn’t celebrate it.

...Or maybe he didn’t find any joy in decorating his home if there wasn’t anyone to share it with.

Wilbur stopped in his tracks as he opened the door of Dream’s floor. Christmas songs filling his ears mixed with the joyful laughter of the family and friends inside. What was he thinking? If Dream celebrated Christmas or even if he was alone was none of his business. He was just another client. Nothing more, nothing less.

He walked through the long hallway, the chilly air of December hitting his face, until he arrived at Dream’s door.

_11:26 p.m._

\------------------

Dream stood at the door the whole time waiting for the guy to come back. Patches had already gone back to Dream’s room.

Dream didn’t know why.

Dream didn’t care why.

He just knew he had to see the man again. Should he ask for the other’s phone number? No, that would be too personal. Maybe his Instagram? That’s even more personal, unless he has his account in public. His Snapchat? ...Who even used Snapchat these days?

“Dr- Sir?”His voice was as british as it could get. Dream loved it. He opened the door and there he was…

Handing him the receipt.

_What was I expecting? A fucking hug? He doesn’t know me._

Dream grabbed the little piece of paper and pretended to read his order without any success. It wasn’t like he was paying _that_ much attention either.

“Well, good night sir.” No, no, no. “Enjoy your food and Merry Christmas-”

“Would you like to come in?”

The words just came out of his mouth. Dream hadn’t meant to actually say them, but the astonished look on the man’s face told Dream had fucked up big time.

“Sir?”

“I- I mean. It’s Christmas E-Eve and I really don’t have anyone to be with- to stay- I mean...” Dream huffed in frustration. Internally, he was screaming. ”You know what? Just forget it. It’s stupid, anyways-”

“Hey.” He was expecting the guy to call him an idiot or straight-up leave. However when Dream looked up he was met by the intense gaze of the brunette. “It’s okay. I-I want to.”

And he did. Wilbur genuinely wanted to spend more time with the blonde.

Wilbur didn’t have any idea who Dream was, he only knew his name. 

And the fact that he liked pepperoni pizza.

Wilbur stepped into the apartment.

_I could lose my job for this._

“You can leave your jacket on the couch if you’d like.”

_Scratch that, I_ am _going to lose my job for this._

Like he was in trance, Wilbur slowly took off the Pizza Hut jacket and followed Dream into the living room. He dropped the jacket on the couch that Dream motioned to and stayed in the black red-sleeved t-shirt.

Dream, after making sure Wilbur got comfortable on the dining table, went back to the entrance where he put the pizza.

_11:34 p.m._

This may be the craziest thing Dream has ever done in his life. Letting a stranger in his home on Christmas Eve. He didn’t even know the guy’s name.

“My name is Wilbur Soot.” Dream stopped dead in his tracks. Wilbur was looking at him from the table. “I just... thought you should know.” He muttered.

“Well, my name is Dream.”

“I know.” Dream raised a brow. “I mean- you told me over the phone. I- I was the one who attended you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They slipped into an uncomfortable silence. Wilbur’s flight instinct was kicking in and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to dart out the door, but at the same time he _needed_ to know how this night would end.

\------

“Do you think he’s doing okay?” George asked his boyfriend. Even though he didn’t say who “he” was, Sapnap knew instantly.

“Yeah. I mean, he’s Dream. He can get through this, the only bad thing that could happen is that there’s no delivery guy.” Still, George could not help but worry for the blonde and Sapnap could see that. 

“You know what?” Sapnap got up and looked through his pockets.

“Let’s call him.” George stood up too, following Sapnap’s steps.

“Thank you.” He whispered before giving Sapnap a peck on the lips.

\------

_11:47 p.m._

After the third consecutive call Dream decided to mute his phone until the next day. He will not need it anyway, he and Wilbur were having a great time. So, after sending Sapnap a message letting him know that he wouldn’t couldn't talk, Dream left his phone on the counter of the kitchen. Wilbur and him clicked pretty quickly, soon forgetting the initial awkwardness. Dream, following his original plan, asked Wilbur if he wanted a drink. 

That was mistake number one.

The reply came instantly. That’s why Dream was currently serving the brunette his second cup of wine. 

Giving it a second thought, Dream decided to take the bottle to the table with him so he wouldn’t have to get up each five minutes.

That was mistake number two.

They talked for a long time. The slices of pizza disappeared as they ate and the wine bottle got lighter and lighter. Sip by sip.

_11:55 p.m._

Apparently, they were both lightweight, because by the time the wine was finished, Dream and Wilbur were talking and joking as if they had been friends for ages.

Suddenly, Wilbur’s phone started ringing from the living room. For some reason they found the sound as the funniest thing ever.

“Shouldn’t you _*hic*_ answer the phoooone?” Dream asked between giggles.

“Yeaaaah _*hic*_ I’ll be back, _Dreamy._ ” More laughs. 

Wilbur felt so good. He felt free, as if all his problems were gone.

Fuck life! Unless Dream was in it.

Fuck people! Except Dream. Maybe Dream?

Fuck Christmas! And a happy New Year to Dream.

And most importantly. Thank you, Pizza Hut, for introducing Dream into Wilbur’s life.

He had a little bit of struggle to get his phone out of the jacket’s pocket. Finally, he got his broken phone out and answered the call without checking who it was.

“Wil?”  
“Yes _*hic*_ Techno?”

“Where the fuck are you? 45 minutes have passed since you left. Are you okay?” Wilbur started laughing uncontrollably.

“Technoooo, my dear frieeeend-” Wilbur knew he was shouting, but he didn’t care. He could hear Dream sing a Broadway tune from the kitchen.

“Are you drunk? Gosh, Wilbur. You are gonna get fired!”  
“Techno _*hic*_ Techno. I can’t get fired. You know why? Because I fucking quit!” 

“Wait, Wil-”

_Call ended._

Freedom. _Fuck._

Tranquility. _What have I done?_

Opportunities. _Shit, shit, shit_

Wilbur turned around and was met by Dream’s lips.

He tasted like alcohol and pizza. Wilbur loved it. Dream sneaked his arms behind Wilbur’s neck and pulled him down to deepen the kiss. Wilbur grabbed Dream’s waist making the blonde yelp.

Once they were out of air they broke apart and gazed at each other’s eyes. A playful smile appeared in Dream’s face. Wilbur brought a hand to Dream’s cheek and started caressing him slowly.

“This is crazy.” He whispered, bringing the blonde’s face to his.

“I happen _*hic*_ to like crazy.”

That went for more and more kisses.

The room seemed to become hotter by the second. Dream was sprawled out on the couch, Wilbur on top of him marking his neck. 

“Room. Now.” A chill went through Wilbur’s spine. But before he could do anything else, Dream flipped them, Wilbur now below the blonde. 

Without any words Dream grabbed the bottom of Wilbur’s shirt and started pulling it up. Wilbur let himself be guided and put his arms up so it would be easier for his (ex-)uniform to come off. When the chill air hit Wilbur’s hot skin he let out a moan. Dream started to leave a trail of kisses down the brunette’s chest, then his abdomen, until he reached the happy trail that got lost in Wilbur’s pants.

The rest of the night passed by a flash. Clothes were thrown away, the pair managed to get to the bed.

_12:17 a.m. Christmas_

Between sheets and sweat Wilbur hugged Dream, hiding his face in the crook of the blonde’s neck. Dream played with Wilbur’s hair. The high of the alcohol and everything that just happened leaving his body.

_Holy shit._

When he tried to move Dream realized that Wilbur was asleep. He didn’t have the heart or the need to wake him up. So tangling his legs together Dream joined the brunette in a peaceful sleep.

Whatever would happen could wait for tomorrow. Today was Christmas. A happy day.

\-----------

“Do you think he got railed?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“Wait, was he a top or a bottom?”

“I don’t care. I just know Dream got some action and that’s all that matters. Whoever he’s with, they can be fuck-buddies until we get back.” Sapnap smiled at his idea.

“Can we sleep now?”

“Hey, you started.” George turned off the lights and laid down with Sapnap.

“Night.”

“Night.”


End file.
